Not Human
by ShatteredAngelsWings
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has never felt normal, not even human. So what happens when he finds out that he's not? Sasunaru, slight Sainaru. YAOI. Rated for blood and gore and possible lemon and m-preg.
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

I looked right at my best friend of over four years, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. We were sitting on the small warf that was near his house, it was nearing the end of summer and we decided to share a soda before school started next week.

"Well, I want to ask you something," I mumbled shyly, scratching the back of my head nervously. "But you can't think I'm crazy for asking, alright?"

Sasuke took a long sip of his drink before giving me an answer. "I don't think that you can get any crazyer than you already are, Naruto."

I ignored the insult and continued "Do you ever feel... Like you're not normal, or not even human?" I asked, staring out at the lake.

"Don't we all?" Sasuke retorted with a sarcastic snort.

"No, not like that, ya Bastard!" I growled. "I mean it, I _feel _like I'm not human!"

Sasuke didn't look at me as his arm wrapped around my shoulders and brought me closer.

I probably would have hit him if he hadn't replied to me. "You have no idea." he barely whispered.

My only response was to lean into him, providing comfort. "Come on Teme. Let's go back to your place so we can play some Halo." I urged, just wanting us to leave before things got weirder than they already were.

Sasuke nodded, standing up with his arm still coiled around my shoulders protectively.

As we walked on in silence, I found myself enjoying Sasuke's touch more and more, so much that I actually wanted to get closer to him.

"Dobe." I almost jumped fifty feet in the air at his voice.

"Y-Yeah?" I squeaked, trying not to stutter.

"Don't leave me." it was a request, but it was more like a command.

"Wha'?"

"Just don't leave me. Ever." he stopped walking and now had my shoulders in a death grip. His deep, black eyes stared into my dark blue ones. "I need you with me, just please..." his voice and expression was one of desperateness. "Please..."

My facial features turned serious and I grabbed his own shoulders. "Why would I?" I didn't know what ahd come over me until I was hugging him close. "I would never leave my only friend, you're all I have left." I didn't say anymore, just hoping that I got my message across.

Sasuke's pale hands came up to cup my face, I silently congradulated myself on not slapping some sense into him and reminding him that I was straight.

But all that flew out the window when he kissed me.

_**'Mine' **_something growled in the back of my head, but I ignored it.

If kissing another guy felt this good, then call me gay.

_Months later:_

"Sasuke!" I screeched despite being almost out of breath as I ran after my boyfriend of many months. "Sasuke! Come back!"

Sasuke, being the natural athlete that he was, ran as far away from me as he could, trying to lose me in the dense forest.

We had been secretly dating since the day he kissed me last summer, no one but us knew about our relationship status and we planned on keeping it like that for a while. But today, as I went to Sasuke's house to see him, he suddenly ran out like a panicked animal and bolt his ass away from me.

Finally, he stopped at a waterfall the fell over the side of a cliff. He couldn't run away any longer, I pounced on him and forced him into the muddy ground. "Sasuke, stop running and talk to me!"

He tried to push me off of him, tears starting to leak from his closed eyes. "We have nothing to talk about!" he snarled.

"Like hell, we don't" I retorted, leaning closer to him, my lover.

"Why the hell should you care!?" he screamed, actually starting to cry now.

I felt my heart break, my soul, everything. How dare he say that! "Because I love you! Idiot!" I yelled.

Sasuke became unbarably quiet. "No," he whispered, eyes still closed. "You can't!" he yelled back, pushing me up and onto my back where he pinned me down, threatingly.

"Why?" I asked through sobs and tears. I couldn't help myself by thinking that this wasn't Sasuke, that this teen couldn't be Sasuke.

"Why? You wanna know why?" Sasuke yelled in my face and although I could barely see through my tears, I saw Sasuke bring his fist back, ready to strike, and also his eyes, they finally opened, but these eyes couldn't have been Sasuke's, they were black.

These eyes were red and had a lust for blood. "I'm not Human!" Sasuke screeched bloody murder as he moved to punch me.

_**'FIGHT!'**_

And then everything faded to black.

**Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 1: Wishes

**The following chapter contains SHONEN-AI, BLOOD AND GORE, UN WANTED MOLESTATION AND MINOR SAKURA BASHING. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAN DON'T READ!**

Chapter 1: Be careful about what you wish for!

Its been three years since I've last seen Sasuke. I had woken up in a hospital bed about a week after the incident with Sasuke, unable to remember anything after he had pinned me down.

I had been acused of murdering Sasuke, but there was no evidence that supported this, so the charges were dropped. Unfortuanately, not everyone believed that I was innocent and I had lost all of my friends, I even got kicked out of the orphanage that I had been living in since I was small.

But luck seemed to be on my side as a pair of brothers took me under their wings, the older was named Shin (1), and the younger was Sai. I always thought they were strange, but I'm not exactly normal either.

I also made a new friend, a quiet red-head named Gaara. I really liked him because we could relate to each other so well, we were both outcasts, we were both gay and we didn't feel human.

I must've lost that luck, one year later, Gaara went missing. No one knew where he was, it crushes me to think that he might be dead. Five months ago, Shin was murdered, both me and Sai were devestated by the lost.

So now I'm a weird sixteen year old guy with blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin. Sitting in class with my completely stupid english teacher, wishing that the bell would ring so that I could leave this hell and run home to Sai, who is my current boyfriend by the way.

We were planing to go to the video game store right after school and I was begging to get anxious as I repeatedly tapped my foot against the floor, completely drowning out Kakashi's lecture on whatever the hell he was trying to teach us.

I was given some mercy as the bell had just rang, I didn't even wait to hear the teacher's parting words, if I did, I'd probably would get the shit beaten out of me.

Running always felt good, especially when you're running out of school on a Friday afternoon.

_'Ugh, that murderer is still here?'_

_'I wish he would just die! Nobody likes him anyways!'_

_'He's such a freak!'_

_'Fucking loser!'_

_'Monster!'_

Don't you just love humanity? This is what I hear everyday going in and out of school, none of it's spoken though, it's all in their heads.

Confused? I don't blame you.

Well, ever since Sasuke's disapearance, I've gained some strange and really annoying abilities, one of them being mind-reading. It pisses me off sometimes, because I can't control it, it just switches on and off as it pleases. The other one isn't really that cool either, but I guess that its worth mentioning, I can also sense emotions, meaning that you can't lie to me.

Isn't that great?

I don't live very far from my school so I was back at my appartement in a matter of minutes. Sai and I lived on the ground floor where the rooms tended to be small and cheap. Sai would normally be working around this time, so I was really surprised when I saw him lounging on the couch.

Inky black eyes closed as he gave me his signature fake smile. "Welcome home, Dickless."

I glared and threw my shoe at him. "Shut up, you ass!" I yelled, getting slightly more pissed off when he easily caught it. "Why the hell are you home anyway? Don't you have work?"

He kept smilling as he got off the couch and walked over to me. "Well, I got fired." he said casually, like it was an everyday thing, which it probably was.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Seriously? Again?" I don't even know why I'm asking, it seemed pretty damn pointless.

Sai's arms sneaked around my waist and grabbed my ass tightly. "Well, at least we have more time for 'us', hm?"

My own arms came to wrap around his slim shoulders. "I guess." I said bringing our lips together.

Sai moaned and deepened the kiss, surprising me by pulling away earlier than he usually would. "Wanna go out later?"

I smiled, hugging him tightly. "Sure."

It was around 1:00 am when we decided to go home, I was laughing loudly and Sai was giving me an actual smile, his arm looped in my arm as we walked down an empty street. It seems like I never get happy moments, so I do my best to enjoy them while I can.

But of course unhappiness always seemed to follow me like a magnet.

As we turned a corner, I saw my old friends.

Like I said earlier, they think that I killed Sasuke. I guess they only befriended me to get close to Sasuke. I looked down at my shoes, knowing what would happen.

Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji and Lee were standing only a couple of feet ahead of us, thier expressions imediately turned sour when they saw me, with the exception of Hinata who looked away awkwardly, I could sense her discomfort.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Kiba, who has taken on someform of leader role amoung the group, taunted. "Fucking faggot Naruto Uzumaki with his gay pedophile boyfriend. How's you ass doin', Uzumaki?" he snickers along with a few others.

For the record, I'm 16 and Sai is 18, also, I'm a virgin.

Sai, being the intolerant ass that he was, smiled falsely at Kiba and pulled me closer. "Well dog-boy at least he can get a human partner, but what about you? Are those bitches at the kennels satisfying your needs?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone.

I could hear the rest of them holding in their laughter as Kiba turned red in both embarassement and rage. "Wha-what the hell was that, you asshole?!" Kiba sputtered out.

"Oh my, such a dirty mouth you have!" Sai feigned shock. "But I guess that I shouldn't be surprised seing as you've had your dog dic-"

"Sai, can we please just leave?" I interupted him, knowing that we'd both be hospitalized for weeks if we didn't.

Sai just kept smiling fakely, but he still looked directly at Kiba. "Alright, I wouldn't want to waste anymore time in my life on these pathetic excuses for people." he said, his arm winding its way around my waist as he walked us pass.

_'Dammit Sakura! Just tell the idiot already!'_ Sakura's thoughts had reached my own and I stopped, turning to look at Sakura's back, I could feel her aura, filled with bitterness, pain, heartache and hated.

"Is there something that you want to say, Sakura?" I asked, surprising everyone, even Sai, i hadn't even told him about my supernatural abilities.

My gaze was hardened as the atmoshpere and the small group of people within tense, waiting for the pinkette's answer.

Finally. "Yes, yes there is." she turned slowly, tears streaming down her face.

"What?" I changed my tone to one of a parent explaining something to a young child.

Sakura suddenly became furious as she gave me a glare that promised death. "I don't get you Naruto!" she yelled, emerald eyes were furious. "Why? Why would you do it?" she sobbed. "Why would you kill Sasuke, you knew that I loved him!"

My own eyes became feral slits as I snarled back at her, she would have never have captured Sasuke's affections! "Sasuke..." I muttered and it seemed as though no one even took a breath as they waited for me to continue. "Why the fuck is it always about Sasuke? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" I was starting to become enraged right now, how dare she talk like she owned him!

"Because you kil-"

"NO! I don't give a flying fuck about what going through that make-up coated head of yours Sakura, but I'm damn tired of you and your bitching over Sasuke! He's gone now, just get over it and the fact that I didn't kill him, you bitch!"

The look on her face was satisfying, it really did look like she got slapped.

I almost wanted to stangle her, but Sai began pulling me away. "Calm down Naru..." he whispered.

I let myself be dragged by him, to be honest I don't give a rats ass about anything at the moment.

"You're such a damn liar Uzumaki!" she spat. "I wish..." she paused, probably thinking about what to say. "I WISH THAT YOU WOULD JUST DIE! I HATE YOU!" her words echoed through the streets as she panted, probably finished venting her emotions out on me.

"That can be arranged." someone spoke up from the shadows.

From the alley way emmerged several men dressed thuggishly, grinning sadistically as they eyed me with lust in their eyes. I shivered at the images running through their boney heads.

I was suddenly ripped from Sai's hold as he got pushed away from me. I tried to run back to his side, but I was quickly forced to a muscled chest, imbobilized by the built man behind me.

One of them, probably the leader grinned like the joker as he walked towards Sakura and co. "Well, if this is what the broken heart of this pretty girl wishes she can have it!" his tone was crazed as he turn and stared lustfully at my body. "But _we _would like to have our fun first!" he chuckled as he finally reached me and knealed infront of me.

Long, boney fingers tried to undo my pants as a different set of hands snaked up my shirt and played with my nipples. I tried to squirm away as I was touched by the two men. "Get..." I warned. "The FUCK off me!" I screeched, managing to bring my knee up to ram into the guy's skull.

A sickening 'crack' resonated in the night air as the man's neck bent at an awkward angle.

Holy shit...

I actually killed someone!

But the guy's neck morphed itself back into place as his eys took on a gray glaze and his face split in half horizantally and grew rows of drooling yellow teeth. "Change of plans, just kill the damn human now!" he roared, reeling back and sinking yellowing teeth into my left hip.

I screeched bloody fucking murder! The pain! It hurt more than anything I've ever felt. I could feel the long, sharp teeth dig into my flesh and pulling small bits out to eat. I reacted on my instinct and thrashed as much as possible, which only deepened my wound.

The man behind me sunk his own jaws into my left shoulder, blood sprayed the side walk in a fine mist. My blood.

A third and fourth took my right ribs and my right hand and wrist into the monster mouthes. I threw up blood as they tore my body to shreads. I could feel flesh leaving me. Blood leaving me. Bone leaving me. I felt my life leaving me.

I'm dying, I'm really dying! I don't want to die! Someone help me, please!

"NARUTO!" Sai screamed charging for me.

A monster who wasn't occupied with me rushed up to him and flung him aside, heard another crack and then the smell hit me. Blood.

It wasn't my blood either! It was Sai's!

Nothing could describe the burning rage that I had at that moment. No one touches my loved ones like that!

"I-I'll..." I moaned.

"You'll what?" someone barked in laughter.

_**"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"**_ my voice was suddenly deeper and new strength flooded throughout my body.

The last thing I remember was a bloody scream as I ripped someone's beating heart out with my own teeth.

It was a quiet night for the monster who sat in the twisted branches of an old tree as he read messages on his holographic scroll. A smirk toyed with purple lips as he eyes read over one message in particular.

"Soon, my love" he rasped to the night. "Soon you shall be here with me once more and then we can finally start our familly." he smirked.

_'Come home soon...'_

**Read and review please.**

**Also could you please check out the poll on my profile please?**


End file.
